College Dream
by lifeNbooks19
Summary: Annabeth was the no nonsense A-grade college girl, who had no time for herself. Percy was the troublemaker smirk and green eyed-boy, who needed more than a little pull. Read their struggle through college together while they make for themselves a dream. A college dream.
1. Chapter 1

_**FIRST YEAR OF COLLEGE**_

Annabeth sighed as the bell rang signaling lunch time.

Thalia had opted to go to Colombia with Luke instead NYU with Annabeth, but it was not her fault. Annabeth had insisted that Thalia go with her boyfriend and promised to keep in touch. Ever since then it was all going down the drain until she had met Piper in her class and met the group.

Everyone greeted Annabeth and welcomed her with open arms. Except for Nico, because you know Nico and hugs um they don't go well along with each other. The only one Annabeth found a little amusing but just plain annoying was Percy Jackson. He had green eyes and black velvet hair and a rebellious streak. But what really troubled her was the fact that he was DUMB.

She met hazel who was very sweet. The whole college had nicknamed Piper, Hazel and Annabeth as the three musketeers. Her dorm partner was someone named Selina who was sweet and later joined the group.

Annabeth's year went very well. If not better because she was not alone anymore.

When she went back home and met Thalia after the long year, she couldn't help but wish to go back to college.

 _ **SECOND YEAR OF COLLEGE**_

Second year was a lot more demanding and difficult to study.

Annabeth had engrossed herself in books. While others had a little hard time Annabeth managed to keep her reports straight A's. Though she wasn't spending much time with others. Piper tried to get Annabeth nose out of the book but she wasn't able to do so.

One day while Annabeth had a light lunch and was returning back to the library...

"Hey Annabeth, wait up!" she heard an overly enthusiastic voice call out to her. She turned to see who it was. It was Percy.

"What happened?" she asked Percy who was catching his breath.

"Ok you won't believe what happened. Well actually there are many things that happened. But I will tell you the funniest thing happened in the lunchroom. I didn't enter there to eat I just grabbed some juice and headed back to the swim room but even I stopped to see the spectacle that was created. I bet you will never bet on this."

"Whoa slow down Percy. Take a deep breath. It doesn't help that you just ran and came and are breathing hard." Annabeth shook her head and smiled, though it annoyed her.

Percy gave her a cheeky smile.

"Well remember Katie Gardner who came to Hazel birthday party?" he asked.

"Of course the one who hit Travis repeatedly until he got a bump on the back of his head?" I remembered because she was awesome to cross against the Stoll's. The Stoll's play pranks on everyone so no one messes with them. Well except Katie. She always hit Travis, huh funny she never hit Conner a lot.

"Yeah well she confessed her dying love to Travis and Travis, he," Percy started laughing.

"Oh my god." I said. "Take me there now" I said and started pulling him towards the cafeteria.

He obliged and led me and we ran as fast as we could. We reached the place where the drama unfolded and I saw Travis fainted on the ground. And Katie looked like a fish with her mouth open and eyes wide.

I started laughing at the scene and went near Katie who looked like she swallowed a fly.

"Psst Katie what happened?" I asked her. I saw Percy coming behind me.

Katie looked at me and snapped out of it, "I…I um the –g-girls had given me a d-dare to tell one of the Stoll's' that I l-lo-loved the-them. So I did and here…" she said waving her hands pointing to Travis like she thought she gave a heart attack to Travis.

Oh god "poor Katie." I say and we all took Travis to the nurse room.

Later when Travis woke up he saw Katie first and again fainted.

Afterwards Piper told me that she gave the dare, because she knew there was something going on between them so she told Katie to tell either of the Stoll and then slap him. And she picked Travis.

Later when we used to take our place. 'We' as in Katie, Piper, Hazel, Rachel and I sat down at the study room, Travis always came and started teasing Katie. He called her Katie-Kat.

I started joining the group in their meetings. We had a lot more fun.

In one meeting…

Leo asked "hey don't you think its strange Percy is not coming in our meetings."

I hadn't noticed Percy was not coming. I mean he loved spending time with the group. So I didn't expect that from him.

"Yes. I don't know why but I noticed him many times when he came for the meeting. He would always stay for the first few minutes then he mumbles something and leaves." Piper said.

"Hey guys don't take it hard on Percy. Percy may just have something going on with swimming practice." Jason said. It may be right. We all looked to Frank. Because he was also in the swim team.

Frank rubbed behind his head, "well Percy is doing great in swimming. He may as well take up the captain position but since he is second year he can't. Though last week couch had called Percy separately for a moment. I never knew what he said."

We all were quiet for a moment and then went back to our dorms after saying goodnight.

I woke up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare. I went out just to free my mind. I was walking in the corridor when I heard a noise. I walked towards it to see what was happening. I could hear well as I was coming nearer.

"-why is it so? - Let's try next one. - Ugh forget it—

And then cussing started.

I came closer and saw—

Percy? He was sitting with a math book and a notebook solving a sum I guess, then next minute he closed his book and shook his head. It looked like he was having a problem.

"Hey"

Percy gasped and flinched looking around with eyes wide. When he realized it was me he calmed down. "Annabeth? What are you doing here?"

I rolled my eyes, "what are you doing here? Much less with a math book?"

Percy look flustered so I sat beside him and waited for him to speak up. "I – coach said that I have to increase my grade otherwise I will be kicked out of the team." Percy said looking down. "It is true I haven't been studying a lot but I can't understand math at all. I think I should just quit."

I couldn't believe it. He wanted to quit?

"Quit? Are you hearing yourself? You have a chance to become captain of the swim team. Frank said so. And you want to give up?"

He shrugged, "it's not like I can do anything to my scoresheet." He sighed and became silent as if in deep thought, which surprised me, for the Percy Jackson I knew was always spontaneous and foolish.

"What if I helped?" I asked. I was already busy with most of my work but I figured I could give him three hours a week.

He looked at me surprised, "really?! But-but I don't have enough money to pay you?"

"Oh, I don't need a lot of money. Just lunch money." I said

"Are you sure?" he looked skeptical of me.

"Yes I am." I frowned at him. "Why do you think I wouldn't be?"

"Well normal lunch costs 25 dollars and the very good lunch costs 30 dollars. Since I don't work for a job, I have very little savings. At least you could give me 15 dollars."

He still looked unsure.

I sighed, "I promise I get good grades in Math's. I will not teach you wrong stuff and lower your grades. You have my word."

Then he smiled, "for a minute I thought the Stoll's sent you to play a prank on me. Well if you're sure you can help me, I'd like to try."

His smile was mesmerizing. I never really spoke to him much. We knew each other for namesake. But his smile immediately gave a sign of a troublemaker, with his crooked sly but genuine smile. I smiled back at him and we exchanged numbers and decided on Friday and Tuesday to be our study days, where we will meet at 9'o clock at night, after checking our schedules.

"So can I ask?" I looked up at him from my phone screen, "why did you suddenly decide at helping me?"

I shrugged, "well, everyone needs help. So do I. and after being friends if we still don't help each other it is a shame upon us all." But it was not true, I knew it and I felt he knew it too. We were never close friends. So why did I suddenly want to help him? For the few rare moments of my life I didn't have an answer.

Percy, bless his soul didn't press any further. He was about to leave when he suddenly stopped and turned around. "Can I ask one more thing?"

I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing in the corridor in the middle of the night?"

I was here because of my nightmare. But I couldn't tell him that.

"Just couldn't sleep." I replied.

He nodded with understanding in his eyes. "Well, Annabeth. Thank you for…you know helping me. But I have a request. Can we keep this just between me and you?"

I realized he didn't want to be so open front with everyone about his problem and I could share his concern.

So I nod, "yes."

When I returned back to my dorm, Selina was still asleep. I was already very tired. But it still took me half an hour to sleep. Because I was still glowing after being captivated by Percy Jackson's grateful gaze in his deep sea green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy and Annabeth kept up their secret study sessions without letting anyone be in slight suspicion. And it was working.

When Percy had gotten a B- on his report in Maths within one month of tutoring he had taken the whole gang out to the bowling alley and of course gave his tutor a thank you meal as well, which didn't go against any of Annabeth's happiness. But tutoring sessions didn't only bring Percy closer to success, it also brought Percy and Annabeth closer or sometimes well wish to be further away from each other. Which was just the case Annabeth was stuck during today's session.

"Percy, how many times do I have to tell you? You cannot square your numbers like that. Haven't you learnt any Math since eight grade?" Annabeth scowled at the boy whose face mirrored her own.

"What difference does it make if I square it this way rather than that way. This way makes more sense. Aaand I'm not a nerd like you to even remember which grade we learnt each topic."

"Percy," Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It makes a lot of difference, your whole sum will be proven wrong again. and I'm not asking you to be a nerd, I doubt you will ever survive then."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Percy huffed in annoyance.

"Exactly as I stated. Had you paid a little attention, you wouldn't be here doing the problem in the entirely wrong way!"

"I don't need to pay attention. From next year Maths wouldn't even matter in my Marine Biology course."

"Then why are you here? Wasting my time?" Annabeth stood up from her seat.

"Because..." Percy stood up but drew up a blank expression.

Annabeth raised her eyebrow.

"Fine. I need your help to pass. Please forgive me, if I fail now I'll lose my swimming scholarship and then I cannot continue college."

"On three conditions."

"three?! why, oh fine...what are they?"

Annabeth smiled, "First, you will never use the term nerd against me. Second, you will buy me 'Percy is sorry' sandwiches for a week." at which percy rolled his eyes.

"and thrid, which you can do now, is tell me you are sorry for being such dumb, dim, witless, idiotic dummy."

Percy pulled his tongue out. "As if I would ever."

"Then consider yourself short of a Math tutor." Annabeth started moving out the door, when Percy suddenly stops her and say, "okay, okay. Fine you win."

There is a brief moment of silence while Annabeth looks at Percy expectantly.

Percy just sighs and admits, "Fine. I am sorry for being such a dumb, witless, idiotic dummy."

"You forgot dim."

percy raises his eyebrow, "and being dim."

"Now was that so hard. How does it feel Percy Jackson, now that you finally admitted your true self?" Annabeth chuckles.

"Knock it off." Percy tries to scowl, but its hard when you're ticklish and are being poked at your stomach repeatedly. As it is hard to admit being stupid to a freaking genius, who is also the aforementioned criminal.

"okay. Fine." Percy once again waves the white flag for the fourth or fifth time in this same conversation. "I feel humiliated."

"Don't be. If there is any consolation, you're doing great now even though you are a dumb, dim, witless, idiotic dummy. Most may not do well in your situation."

"why, thank you. I always wanted to be the best of the dummies out there in the world." Percy replies with sarcasm dripping in his every word.

Annabeth laughed at this and against Percy's best efforts that damn smile still came upon is face.

* * *

"So Ms. Hestia said we would all be taking the written test for the Latin Interquiz Debate and Leo just states it all out that he is not interested in writing LID because he is unstoppable, and no lid can stop him from being tossed in a box, and Ms. Hestia lost it. Leo was being reprimanded from this end to the beginning of time." Piper cracks at poor Leo's sorry state who now has two hours of after class Latin course for three months and is the first name written in the list LID Participants.

"I told Leo before," Hazel tells Annabeth, "not to annoy miss. Hestia for it would be playing fire with fire. He always used to reply, 'Oh don't worry Hazel. We just have to find who is hotter.' and then he'd show off his imaginary biceps. But i think today we know who is hotter."

Piper laughs. "Oh my god. Miss. Hestia totally rocks. You know the kid from Jason's class who is a snob and only complains?"

"You mean Ethan, the one who complained that you and Jason are doing too much of PDA?" Annabeth puts in, with a sly smile.

Piper waves her hand but still her cheeks are tinted pink.

"Yeah. Him. So I heard from Jason that Ethan was again complaining in Latin class and Ms. Hestia pulled the gun on him." She laughs. "I swear he is like a completely changed person after cleaning the bathroom and telling a hundred idioms in Latin."

Annabeth laughs, "If only Percy changed with Miss. Hestia's punishment. Percy was once again troubling me and Thalia in Latin class and Thalia burst completely. It was so funny seeing Percy fall on the floor and crawl away from her cousin. Ms. Hestia was not at all happy. They both got stuck with each other as Latin Pal Partners. Ever since then the class has gotten to listen to epic stories from those two."

they all laugh.

"So Annabeth are you finally coming to Jason's birthday party tomorrow?" Piper asks Annabeth.

"Piper I told you. I am not going to any party. Especially after Drew's party no way."

"ok. I admit. Drew's party was a total mess. But this is Jason. The Principal's Son." Piper tries to persuade Annabeth.

"Hah. and the Stolls are not the sons of Hermes, the Dean." Annabeth smiles.

Hazel laughs, and Piper glares at her, "What? She has a point."

"Not helping." Piper shook her head.

"Oh well. Fine. Listen Annabeth, what Piper and I are trying to say is that you never take time-off to breathe a little."

"True." Piper adds in.

"Also, you promised us last time when you didn't come for Michael Yew's party."

"yes." piper nods her head.

"And honestly? Piper just needs you as an additional member to help arrange her surprise birthday party for Jason."

"Hmm-Hmm. Yes, we do-wait! what? NO!" Hazel raises her eyebrows at Piper.

"ok fine. But please Annabeth. We need you in this."

"Fine. When is the surprise party?"

"This Friday."

* * *

Percy sighed. He has been forced to do many things in his life, sure. Like when his sixth grade evil Maths teacher Ms. Dodds forced him to redo his Math textbook, or in seventh grade where he was forced to clean the guinea pigs cages, and in the same year he was forced to attend the Olympian Council (for the first time), all because he helped out his Aunt Artemis, who is very capable herself.

But this was his first time that he is being coerced to attend a party. His Best Friends Surprise Party!

And he was giving it up for Maths. MATHS!

Percy was standing in line for food at the cafeteria, trying to hide from a certain someone.

He fails.

"Percy!" Piper stomps towards him and joins in the line.

Percy groans, "Piper, I told you I can't. I am busy on Friday."

"You busy on a Friday? Are you listening to yourself? UGH. You and Annabeth both are insufferable."

"Annabeth?" Percy knew she refused the party as well, after all she was **_tutoring_** him Maths. But he still didnt want anyone to get suspicious, not that they are doing any wrong. He didn't want everyone to know he was failing Math badly.

"YES! Annabeth. And do you know what was weird? After she was almost willing to she heard its on Friday and backed out." Piper frowned, "Weirder is that both you and Chase are busy on a Friday."

"HaHa, funny." Percy's arms started sweating.

"You know what? Maybe I will try to come."

"Really?! Oh my god you are the best Percy!" Piper squeals.

"Aaand I can blackmail Annabeth into coming too." Well he couldn't leave her off the hook.

"You can?" Piper jumps. "That's great. You both have to confirm with me if you are or not. Oh and no red color dress, that's an absolute must."

"Got it Captain." Percy mock salutes.

"Hey guys!" Jason comes up from behind them and Piper immediately stiffens.

"Hey! Jas-Jason. Hi." Piper stutters. Jason raises his eyebrow. "Ok. 'Fess up Jackson what did you do that did this do Piper."

"Why would I do anything?" Percy replies in question.

"So what were you talking about?" Jason presses.

"We were just talking about Percy's great treat the day before yesterday. The steak was delicious." Piper answer, trying for a smile.

"No we were not." Percy puts in, with his troublemaker smile.

"yes, we wer-" But Percy cuts her off.

"We were stopped at how you ridiculously failed the water stunt and were defeated by moi."

The boys laugh while Piper joins in late.

"That was an accident." Jason states, "How many times do I have to tell you till you get it?"

"Was that the reason why you didn't go for a rematch?" Percy puts in.

"Whatever."

The three move ahead in the line when Percy's phone beeps.

He takes it out and reads

 _ **One message from Piper-**_

 _I will get you for that Jackson. I thought you were going to bail on me._

 _-_ At least I got you gud.

 _That was not funny Jackson._

It was at least 4 me.

 _Don't 4get Annabeth is your responsibility. Thursday. Both need to lend a hand. At my house. 5PM When Jason has soccer practise._

Sounds good. C U then.


End file.
